


Ruse

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public hand jobs, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: With a new threat to keep an eye on, Henry and Adam join forces.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Adam was a remarkable kisser. His mouth was hot on Henry's, firm and demanding as the possessive hand on Henry's neck, claiming Henry's breath and lips for his own. The kiss was a force of nature, brutal and consuming and strangely beautiful, his thin lips and his tongue taking and taking and taking all Henry had to give.

It didn't mean anything. Their John Doe was watching, the immortal who made Adam seem as threatening as a babe in arms, who'd been spying on the both of them for a very long time. Heaven only knew what someone as ancient and deranged as John Doe might do to all Henry held dear—watching the man back had been Henry's idea. But Doe wasn't supposed to know they were watching, or that they knew about him at all.

Knees gone weak, Henry sagged against Adam, clinging to Adam's shoulders to keep from falling. Adam caught him easily, bracing Henry against his lithe body. Groaning, Henry wrapped himself around Adam, tight and without shame. He'd gone terribly hard in his trousers, erection heavy and aching, desperate for relief. It meant nothing. All part of the act. Convince their mutual enemy that their new truce had been borne of burgeoning erections and the brute force of lips and teeth and tongues.

It didn't have to mean anything. Meaning wouldn't change this result.

Henry and Adam broke apart, and stood forehead against forehead as they caught their breath.

"He's still over there," Adam said, hot breath cooling Henry's wet and throbbing lips.

"Do you think he suspects why we're here?" Henry's voice was shaking.

"I'm not sure."

Adam reached up and caressed Henry's cheek, and, involuntarily, Henry's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the gentle touch. The fiction of it didn't matter. Henry had always been too much of a sucker for a tender gesture, even before the agony of a lonely heart set in, and Adam was frightfully good at pretending to care.

He was also dangerous. Henry needed to remember that the man cupping his cheek in a warm, gloved hand was the one who'd tried to kill him for good, the one who'd stalked him, the one responsible for what had happened to Abigail. There was no love between the two of them—never would be, never _could_ be. John Doe may have objectively been more monstrous, yes, but that absolved Adam of nothing.

So why did he feel so drawn to Adam, Henry wondered. Adam fascinated him, in ways Henry didn't understand. Perhaps it was a matter of "Know thine enemy," or "Know thine potential future," and trying to dodge the same fate. Or maybe part of him longed to save Adam. Did some unconscious part of him see a small kernel of goodness buried deep within the shriveled remains of Adam's soul, and hope to be the one to bring it to life? Henry was quite the hopeless romantic, after all. Maybe that side of him wanted a challenge that put the "hopeless" in the phrase, like a twisted Henry to his own inadequate imitation of Abigail.

Or was it the allure of darkness to light, the attraction of cold to heat? Adam had a strange beauty about him, and perhaps the myriad ways he was different from Henry drew Henry inexorably closer to him. Or it could've been the simplest magnet between two people of them all—lust.

No matter the reason, part of Henry hoped Adam would kiss him again, that there would be a reason to pretend again. Maybe even a reason to go further than kissing, a reason to progress to knees wedged between legs, cocks grinding against thighs, the hot spill of orgasms soiling trousers. Danger and reason be damned; Henry wanted more.

"He's still watching us," Adam said, and pressed an unexpected kiss to the tip of Henry's nose. With anyone else, Henry would've smiled, so he forced himself to fake it. It wasn't difficult to fake. "Should we give him more of a show?"

Henry looked at Adam through heavy-lidded eyes. "You don't believe we've convinced him."

"I do not," Adam said, removing a glove and tucking it into his pocket. Then he unhooked one of the large buttons on Henry's coat and slipped his hand inside. "For all your running around with Detective Martinez, you are quite abysmal at subterfuge. He probably figured us out a long time ago.

"But you are quite a lovely creature, Henry." Adam cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, aligning their lips. "It's not difficult to feign interest in you."

"Adam, I don't..." Henry swallowed hard, and grabbed Adam by the wrist. He had to end this, before he gave in. "I need to get home. Abe is probably worried about me, and I—"

"Your son is a grown man," Adam said. "He can handle himself while his old man figures a few things out, don't you think, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. But I don't really want to be thinking of my son right now."

"Of course." Adam's arm slipped through Henry's weak fingers, and he splayed a hand on the sensitive bulge of Henry's cock. Henry sucked in a sharp breath. "What _do_ you want, Henry?"

"I think..." Henry licked his lips. "I don't know."

"You don't know," Adam said, and increased the tantalizing pressure on Henry's cock, "or you don't want to admit you know?"

Henry couldn't answer. The world had shrunk down to the two of them, the hairsbreadth of distance between their mouths, the heavy, maddening feeling of Adam's hand against his throbbing erection. John Doe, Abigail, Abe, Jo, everything and everyone else faded into nothingness, lost to the electric tension crackling between him and Adam, the nervous roiling in Henry's stomach, the war in Henry's heart.

He knew what he wanted. But, no, he didn't want to admit it. It didn't make _sense_.

Henry closed the gap between them, and gave Adam a small, slow kiss. "I think we need to take this somewhere more private, before I let you do something that will get us arrested."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. But perhaps if we go over here—" Adam guided Henry into the nearby alley, and the burn of arousal in Henry's belly went even hotter. "—then it will ease your mind."

He worked open Henry's trousers, seeking Henry's cock. It wasn't difficult to find. Adam's warm, dry fingers wrapped around it, and Henry groaned and bucked into his grasp. He was already close, but this—goodness. "And nobody can see what I'm doing. Not even him."

Adam's face was impassive as ever. The movement of his hand was anything but. He stroked Henry's length with a slow, deliberate touch, grip maddeningly light. It took Henry's breath away, made the prickle of heat running through his nerves burn hotter and brighter, close to too-bright. He tried to seek more of that incredible friction, but every time he tried to arch into Adam's touch, Adam loosened his grasp even more. It was madness. All of this was pure madness, and Henry was powerless to resist, and too close to the edge to breathe.

"We're doing this on my terms," Adam said, running his thumb over the head of Henry's cock, sending a gut punch of urgent need through Henry's veins. "At my pace. But I'm not a fool." He tightened the curl of his fingers, and Henry whimpered. "I know how close you are. How much you need this. I just want you to admit it."

Adam pressed his lips to Henry's in another fleeting kiss. "What do you want, Henry?"

What did he want? This and more and now, yes, but... but he wanted it from Adam. He didn't want anyone else doing this to him, didn't think anyone else could bring him so close, so close, so close, so very quickly. "You," he admitted. "I need you."

"For?" Adam prompted, and Henry let out a frustrated groan.

"This," Henry choked out. "I need... faster. You. Adam, please."

"Is this all you need me for?"

Henry shook his head. "No. No, it's not."

"No," Adam repeated. "It's not."

Adam's hand went tight, and he jerked Henry off faster, stoking the intensity in Henry's gut, fueling the electric tension that had Henry by the throat. He didn't say another word, didn't need to—neither of them did. Just stroked Henry faster, tighter, _more_.

"If anyone can wrangle our John Doe," Adam whispered, "it's us."

Orgasm hit in an explosive rush. Henry came with a silent cry, throwing his head back, spurting pulses of wetness all over Adam's hand, his trousers, the inside of his coat. Waves of release rushed through him.

And then it was over. He slumped against Adam, dazed and spent, and Adam held him upright with another remarkable kiss.


End file.
